Flowering Surprises
by MiracleShine
Summary: Ever since she was little, Rein has always wanted to find her Prince Charming. When she does find her Prince Charming, she didn't expect...the cold-hearted prince. Or did she? SxR one-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime


**~Hmm I just realized how weird the title sounds. Oh well. I am not even going to lie, I pretty much started to freak out in trying to write a Shein story(haha...yeah that's lame...being scared). Well...this is a Shein one-shot. I hope you Shein shippers enjoy it!(I do not want your ship to go down)~**

 **Rein's P.O.V:**

When people say the world is a small place, in other ways, it is kind of a small world. That's what triggers 'fate'. Ahh~ Doesn't the thought of finding your Prince Charming just makes you feel all warm and fluffy inside?

Bright-sama is like the perfect prince. Handsome, kind, gentlemanly. No wonder he's so popular at school. Shade is like the cold-hearted prince. Mysterious, cool, cold. I giggle at the thought of cold. Haha, Shade isn't cold at all.

"Fine! Rein!" I hear a loud shout. "Y-yes, Banjo-sensei?" my twin and I both ask, nervously. "Pay attention!" he strictly says. "Y-yes!" we both say in unison. Then, class was over.

"Haha, I guess I was day-dreaming about sweets and cakes again" Fine told me, sweatdropping. "I was day-dreaming about Bright-sama" I reply, laughing. Huh...that isn't right. Why did I day-dream about Shade? "I'm going to the soccer field, see ya, Rein!" my twin happily says, skipping off. "Bye" I slowly say.

I decide to walk around campus. Maybe I'm dreaming about weird stuff. Or I'm not getting enough sleep. I slapped both of my cheeks. "Oh, Rein" I hear a voice call me. I turn to my right to see Shade.

"Oh, hello Shade. Are you continuing to tend these flowers?" I ask, smiling at him. "Yeah" he replies. "They are so pretty!" I say, admiring blue flowers. I continued to explore more. I then heard Shade mumbling.

"...like you..." was what I heard. I turned pink a bit. I didn't want to sound nosy, so I decided to reply with, "Did you say something, Shade?". I couldn't see his face due to it being hidden by his bangs.

"N-nothing. Just talking to uhh this plant..." he awkwardly says. I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay" I could only reply, with a smile. We heard the bell ring so we walked back to class.

School went by pretty quickly as I walked back into the classroom. "Rein! You have a note on your desk!" Fine informs me, as she dashed out of the room. I walked over to my desk. "Meet me in front of the Garden's Water fountain" the note says. Well at least they specifically told me which water fountain.

I walk to where the note asked me to go. "Should be aroun-Shade?" I ask, surprised. Well I shouldn't be surprised, he does hang out in the Garden room a lot. "Hi, Rein" he says, giving me an awkward smile?

"Were you the one that sent me the note?" I ask. He nods. We waited in long silence. "Um-" I start, but get cut off by Shade. "Wait" he says. "Let me just get to the point" he says. I stood there eager. What did he want to ask me?

He sighed and said, "I...I like you, okay?". I could feel my face growing hot. "Ever since we were classmates..." he trails off. I gulped. "But my sister, Fine likes you" I suddenly say. Oops. She'll be mad now that I said that.

"I rejected her long time ago..." he slowly says. "I'm sorry, I can't do that to Fine!" I say, panicking. "It's okay. I got over it" I hear a very familiar voice say with her usually toothy grin. Fine!

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask in shock. "Yeah" Shade says, with the same shocked look as I. "The ball just happened to roll her. And I couldn't resist hearing, hehe~" she giggled. How can Shade not fall for her? She's so cute!

"Just say you like him too, Rein. You even said his name in your daydream" My twin says with a wink, before leaving. I blush as I see Shade smirk. "W-whatever. I like you too...but also Bright..." I truthfully say. "That's not true! You SAID mentioned Shade's name not Bright's!" I hear the familiar voice of my twin, walking. Does she have super sonic hearing?

I felt my face become extremely red. I felt something on top of my head. "It's a flower uhh head thingy" Shade awkwardly says. I laugh. "I've been meaning to give you it" he said, as I recognize a tint of red on his cheeks. "It's very pretty" I compliment staring at the flower petals. He gave me a smile as I kiss him on the cheek. I guess I found my Prince Charming after all.

 **~I just realized that most Shein fic usually start out with Rein haha. That wasn't so bad, actually. Fun experience in writing your least favorite ship lol. This is for you, Shein shippers! I hoped you enjoyed it this Shein one-shot!(I'm sorry if it's short)~**


End file.
